In fabricating a semiconductor device, substrate processings such as, for example, a film forming processing, an oxidization processing, a diffusion processing, and an annealing processing are performed on various substrates (e.g., a semiconductor wafer) which are processing target objects. A substrate processing apparatus for performing the substrate processings includes, for example, a placing table (load port) that carries a carrier storing a plurality of wafers into the processing apparatus, a holding table (front-opening interface mechanical standard (FIMS) port) that holds the carrier when the wafers stored in the carrier is conveyed to a wafer boat, and a storage shelf (stocker) that temporarily stocks the carrier.
In general, the carriers are conveyed in the substrate processing apparatus in a state where a flange portion provided at an upper portion of the carrier is grasped by a hand portion of a conveying mechanism (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-363363) or in a state where the carrier is placed on a kinematic pin provided in the conveying mechanism.
In carrying the wafers into the substrate processing apparatus, the carrier storing the wafers is first placed in the load port. Thereafter, the carrier is conveyed from the load port to the stocker or the FIMS port by the conveying mechanism. Then, the wafers are taken out from the carrier on the FIMS port and the wafers are subjected to various processings. Thereafter, the wafers are stored in the carrier again and carried out for a subsequent process.